


The Captain and the Kid

by Captain_Autistic, ThatShyWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Memories, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, Tony is a child, godfather steve, mentioned stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Autistic/pseuds/Captain_Autistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatShyWriter/pseuds/ThatShyWriter
Summary: Steve can't handle the death of his one and only love, Tony Stark. So he travels back in time, aware that his actions will change the timeline, to his former friend Howard Stark. After restoring their friendship during the following five years, Howard offers Steve to become the godfather of his newborn son, Anthony Edward Stark.But can Steve handle seeing hid former boyfriend grow up and by this eliminating any chance of having a romantic relationship?





	1. See you again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for deciding to read this quite unusual piece of fanfiction. We, the two authors, really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> have fun reading :)

It was the first day since five years Steve was smiling again. Even though he tried and relive most of the life he das spent in the ice, he could not enjoy a single thing. Already five years had passed since Steve lost the love of his life, Tony Stark. They were engaged anas had planned to get married after Thanos would be defeated. But instead Steve had to watch his fiancé sacrifice himself to save the universe. It had been the worst moments of Steves life. THey might have won the war, but he lost everything. Not even his best friend Bucky gave him enough reason to stay. So he travelled back in time to the year 1965 looking for all his former friends he knew from his first time being Captain America during WW2; Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and his teammates from the Howling Commandos. But in those five years he had spent with them someone important was still missing. Until May 29 1970.

"Steve, you need to come here right now! He is finally here!", he heard the voice of his new best friend Howard through the telephone.

"So that's why you call me in the middle of the night? It's almost 3. But yes, of course I'm coming.", Steve laughed. Howard had called him from the hospital. He and his wife Maria were expecting their first child and had asked Steve to become godfather of the little boy they were going to name Anthony Edward Stark; or just Tony, to keep it short.

While Steve was in hid only a few minute long was to the hospital, Anthony lay sound asleep in his mothers arms; unaware of the impact he had in his godfather's life, unaware of the connection or relationship he had with Steve, or even the life he had with the Avengers. Being less than an hour old, he was jsut starting to take the worls in. Howard sat in a chair near the bed beside Maria as both parents looked down at their sleeping son. THe excitement they felt was overwhelming, in a good way though. They had anxiously been waiting for the Tony to arrive the last few months and now that he was there everyone was ecited. Howard glanced towards the door as he heard Steve quitely entering the room. Steve didn't knoe if the little one was sleeping. and if so he didn't want to wake him up. He smiled brightly at the sight of the newborn baby sleeping in Marias arms. 

"So this is Tony. Hello, little one." He carefully stroked the little boys cheek with his finger already feeling tears burn in his eyes.

"Yes, this is little Tony.", Maria said softly watching as Steve stroked her sons cheek. Tony opened his eyes after a moment and stared up at Steve with a curios gaze before grabbing his finger with his tiny hand. Now Steve couldn't hold back. He completely broke down and cried. That scared Tony so much he started to cry as well. Both Maria and Howard had a look of concern on their faces and as Maria tried to calm Tony, Howard tried to calm Steve.

"Steve, what's wrong?", he asked, wondering why his best friend was crying. It didn't seem like tears of happiness, but more of anguish.  
"It's... It's nothing really..."  
Even though Steve had told them about the whole time travelling thing, they all had agreed that Steve shoould keep everything about the future secret not wanting to destroy the timelines more than he already did.

Howard frowned. Something was wrong, he knew Steve didn't just break down. Was it something that happened in the future? He decided not to pester his friend for any details. If Steve wanted to tell him, he would have.

"Can I get you anything?", he asked.

"No, I'm good. I just need a minute.", Steve lied considering telling Howard this one particular thing.

"Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air? I can join you if oyu want.", Howard offered. Perhaps fresh air would do Steve some good. He knew the other needed to regather his thoughts.

"Yes, that would be helpful. Thanks." Steve got up to take his walk ourside followed by Howard.


	2. Memories

The sun was just beginning to rise above the hospital and it was already warm for late May, but not too hot.  
Howard looked over at Steve.  
"So, do you want to talk about it?"  
Steve sighed. Maybe he needed to talk in order to get over with it. "Yes... You know I came from the year 2023. At this point I knew Tony for about ten years already. First, we were just friends. Well actually during our first mission, we hated each other. But over the years we grew closer and closer. Right before out last mission... Tony proposed. I was the happiest man on earth... but... Tony sacrificed himself to save the universe..."  
Howard listened to Steve as he explained. He was surprised to when he heard what happened to Tony but he nodded in understanding.  
"This is why you broke down? It was painful seeing him again, wasn't it?"  
"Yes... It's unbelieveable. I saw him die in my arms and now I can see him grow up. I just miss him so much...", Steve aswered with tears leaving his eyes.  
"He means a lot to you.", Howard noticed. It was obvious how much his son meant to Steve. He didn't know what he could say to comfort him. It was also obvious how much pain Steve had endured, losing him.  
"Is that why you came to this time? So you could see him again?"  
"Exactly. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Even though seing him grow up will eliminate my chances of having him as my boyfriend." Steve wasn't sure if saying something like this was too weird to talk about.  
"I understand. You'll have plenty of time to spend with him.", Howard assured Steve, "However, how will it affect you, Steve? With not having him as a boyfriend? Will you be okay?"  
"I'll get used to it I guess. Having him as my godson will be great as well.", Steve hoped, what made Howard smile. Steve was strong, he knew this. "Tony will adore you. I'm sure of that. He already does."  
Steve smiled hearing those words. "I'm so happy to hear that. You know what? I keep a photo of us with me all the time. Do you want ot see it?"  
"Of course. I'd love to see.", Howard replied. He was curious and definetly wanted to see the photo. "As long as you wish to share it, Steve."  
Steve nodded and took the photo out of his pocket. It showed Steve and Tony back in 2023 cuddling and kissing on their bed. Howard looked down at the photo curiously and smiled. It was a sweet moment that had been captured and the love was clear in both of their eyes.   
"That's a very special photo.", Howard stated.   
"We took it a few days before... before our mission."   
"I see."  
Howard placed his hand on Steves shoulder, noticing the change in his voice, wanting to comfort his friend. "Keep that photo close to your heart.", Howard advised.   
"I will.", Steve agreed putting the photo back in his pocket.   
"Are you ready to go back inside? Or would you stay out here a little longer?", Howard asked.   
"I'm ready to go back. I want to say Hi to Tony and try not to cry this time."  
Both men walked back inside into the hospital room. 

"Are you feeling better now, Steve?", Maria wanted to know.   
"Yes, I'm feeling better.", Steve replied not wanting to worry Maria. He was feeling a little better, but he knew the pain he felt in his heart would last for a while.   
"I just needed a minute.", he added.   
"That's good to hear."   
Suddenly they heard Tony whine in his mothers arms. Steve instantly looked over to his crying godson wondering what had upset the newborn.   
"I think he's hungry again. Steve, do you want to feed Tony? We're bottlefeeding him.", Maria asked him what caused Steve to look back up at her and gave a nod.  
"Of course. I'd love to."  
"Good." Maria handed her son to Steve while Howard was preparing a bottle. "Make sure to support his head poperly.", she told the former supersoldier. Steve gently took Tony in his arms making sure to follow Marias words ans support the newborns head properly. He could feel the familiar sensation of his chest tightening and his eyes watering, but he did his best to ignore it. Instead, he looked down and smiled at the little one in his arms while the baby looked up at him curiously.   
"Hello, Tony.", he said softly. "I'm sorry for startling you."  
Steve was very emotional, he knew this, but he hadn't intended toto scare Tony. Apologizing seemed like it was necessary. Hearing those words Tony smiled brightly and kicked happily. He obviously forgave his godfather. Seeing Tony happy put a smile onto Steves face. It's was adorable to see the little one's smile.   
"Thank you for forgiving me, Tony. Now, let's get you fed. I'm sure you're hungry."   
Steve took the bottle Howard was handing him and started to feed Tony, who greedily started to eat.   
"You like that, right? Does it taste good?", Steve asked the baby, the smile never leaving his face. Tony smiled as well, looking up at Steve as his little hands try to grab the bottle.   
"Yes, we can hold the bottle together.", Steve told his godson while holding the bottle together with him. Kicking his little legs happily, Tony moved one of his hands over to Steve'S tryinbg to grab one of the huge fingers. Steves smile only grew more when he felt the little hand touching his finger again. He could already feel the connection between them. Not a romantic connection like some years ago - thank god for that - but more a connection like father and son or simply Steve having to protect little Tony. 

The whole time Maria and Howard smiled at the sight, watching as Steve and Tony bonded. Once the newborn had finished eating, he closed his eyes, giving a small yawn.   
"Oh, you're tired, Tony? Good night then.", Steve told his godson before turning to Howard and Maria.   
"Should I put him in his bed?"  
"Yes, he'll probably go right to sleep the moment you set him down, now he's got a full belly.", Maria replied.   
"Good. Tony, say 'Good night' to Mummy and Daddy.", Steve smiled as he put Tony in his bed, while the little one gave another yawn. As soon as he was set down, the newborn closed his eyes, falling asleep only seconds later.  
"I think I should go now, giving you some time with your son.", Steve announced quietly.   
"Thank you for coming by, Steve. You're always welcome to visit us. We'll be heading home soon.", Maria replied with a smile her husband had on face as well.   
"Take care, Steve."  
"You too." Eventhough Steve was leaving with a smile on his face, he started to cry as soon as he reached home. 

THe moment Steve had left Maria looked at Howard.   
"What did you and Steve talk about? Is he truly, okay?", she wanted to know, what caused Howard to sigh.  
"He knew back in the future. Tsey were in love and Steve had to watch him die.", Howard explained. Maria was caught off guard by those words.   
"Oh, that's terrible!" No wonder Steve had broken down. It was painful. She couldn't imagine how he felt. She herself couldn't imagine loosing her son.   
"Please check on him later, Howard. Just to make sure he is okay."   
"I will.", Howard promised. "He said he'll be okay, but I'll check. He really must feel terrible. Imaging seeing your true love die in your arms and now seeing them again with no chance of a love relationship. And even worse: them not remembering anything."   
"Of course he feels terrible. I wish I could help him, Howard.", Maria sighed. "But there's not much I can do and there's not much you can do either."  
"He said he'll get over with it. But I doubt it. Maybe it was the wrong choice making him Tony's godfather."   
"Maybe. But he accepted the role.", Maria reminded. "I know it's not easy for him. He's definetly not fine."   
"I should visit Steve. See if I can do anything to help him."  
"Yes, please do, Howard. I'll be waiting here for the doctor to discuss when they'll release me and Tony."  
"Good. I'll be back in an hour or maybe two."  
"Alright.", Maria replied with a nod. "But take your time and make sure Steve is okay. I'll stay here anyway."  
"Okay. I'll pick you two up then."  
Howard gave Maria a quick kiss and left the room.

Steve had been staring down at the photo of him and Tony. Tears were rolling doen his face when he heard the doorbell ring.   
"Steve? Are you there?"   
As he regnized Howards voice, he looked up and walked over to the door. Quickly wipping his tears he opened the door and greeted his friend.   
"Hello, Howard. Is everything alright?"  
"I'm alright. But what about you?" Steve could heare the worried tone in the other man's voice. He contemplated on whether or not he should tell the truth. He sighed and gave in.  
"I could be better to be honest. It's difficult.", he murmured.   
"Is there anything we could do to help you?", Howard wanted to know.   
"I appreciate it, Howard, but there's not much you can do. I just need time to heal. I'll be okay eventually."   
"I'll be there if you need me."  
"Thank you, Howard. You're a good friend. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused. Your son was just born. Today should be a day filled with happiness."  
"You didn't cause any trouble. I understand you're sad. How about you tell me something about your time with Tony? Maybe this helps."  
"Maybe.", Steve agreed thinking about a moment with Tony that was filled with happiness. "Well, there was that one time. I had decided to show Tony how to make my mother's homemade apple pie and he agreed. He really wanted to learn the recipe. We ended up making making a mess, well Tony did anyway. Whipped cream was everywhere. I wonder if Tony did that on purpose; judt to have fun."  
Howard listened to the story with a smile on his face.   
"That sounds like it was a fun day. I bet Tony was kind of a chaotic man."  
"He was.", Steve agreed smiling as well. "We even had whipped cream on ourselves , you know. That was definetly one of the funniest days we had spent together."   
"Oh I can imagine." Howard knew what Steve was implying with what he just said but he definetly didn't want to hear any more details. 

"I appreciate you stopping by, Howard. It means a lot to me.", Steve told him. "I don't want to keep you away from your family for too long."  
"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. If you want, we can go out for a beer sometime. And of course you can visit us whenever you want."  
"A beer sounds nice.", Steve admitted eventhough he couldn't get drunk or anything near it. "We can discuss a day to go. And I'll keep that in mind, I'll be sure to visit."  
"Tony will be happy to see you. He already likes you so much."  
"He's adorable. I like him a lot too. Congratulations, Howard."  
"Thank you. Tony is the only good thing I managed to create in my life."  
"You and Maria should be proud. You'll have so much fun watching Tony grow up."  
"And you'llhave fun too. As his godfather you'll be around all the time."

And Howard was right.


End file.
